The Betrothal
by Heachan
Summary: Domon and Rain are about to get married but something comes up that delays their plans. Final of a Trilogy
1. Bad News

The Betrothal Disclaimer-No I don't own any awesome characters from G Gundam. And I'm so poor anyway.-_- sadness. But I do accept all major credit cards and personal checks D Enjoy!  
  
Chapter One-Bad News  
  
"You can't make me do this!" Domon yelled at Karato. He was standing from his chair and leaning over Karato's desk, intimidating. He clenched the front of the desk with his hands. However, Karato's demeanor was unchanged. He was used to Domon'd temper. He cleared his throat before replying.  
"This is not my fault. I was just told about this myself." He replied calmly. Domon continued to glare at him anyway.  
"You can't tell me what to do any more yah know. And where did this stupid rule come from anyway?" Domon came back with, not as overbearing as before.  
"If this is such a problem, then why don't you take it up with the Neo Hong Kong government? I am just a messenger."  
"Don't think I'll buy that for a minute. You want this too, just because it'll guarantee you another win in this up coming Gundam Fight." Domon responded, still standing in front of the desk.  
"Excuse me, but this is to keep peace between our colony and theirs. How can you be so selfish?" Karato returned Domon's tone.  
"You've got some nerve calling me selfish, I just get things back to normal and you throw this at me. Forget it." He turned and left the office, pushing Akino out of his way in the hall. She walked into Karato's office.  
"Is everything okay in here, sir?" She inquired, setting some papers in front of him. He let out a long exasperated sigh.  
"It's about that fax I got earlier today. It could cause a problem." He explained.  
  
-Three hours earlier- Domon was sitting in his kitchen looking over a list he had just put together. After starring at it for what felt like forever he let out a frustrated noise.  
"What was I thinking when I offered to help Rain with this. I don't know the first thing about what's romantic." He thought to himself. He crossed out one of the locations he had written down for their honeymoon. Rain was gone for the whole day. She had been offered her own practice in a small building about fifteen minutes away. And as much work as she did, she still managed to get more planning done then he could. All he had to do was find a location but was still coming up with nothing. His mind started to wonder on anything else but the task at hand. He wondered if Rain would let him enter the 14th tournament if he wanted to, even though they would be married by then. She could always come with him like last time. And this tournament wouldn't be nearly as hectic as the last one. He looked down at his paper. 'No I don't have time for this; I need to decide on where we're going. We'll talk about the 14th tournament after all this planning is settled. He was really making an effort. He picked up the phone to make a long distance call. A cheery voice answered after it rang a couple of times.  
"Hello? Chibodee?" Domon asked.  
"What do you need this time, Domon?" Chibodee made it sound like Domon was interrupting something.  
"Oh, did I call at a bad time?" Domon asked back. Chibodee let out a yawn.  
"No, but I'm sure I know why you are calling, again." He answered. "So what is it now?"  
"I just wanted to know what you thought about these ideas." He explained and began reading off his list. Chibodee had become his romance expert. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he needed help in the area.  
"No no no. Those won't do at all. You have to think about where Rain would like to go. To be perfectly honest, you shouldn't pick anywhere that you went during the tournament. You're better off finding somewhere that she's never been before." Chibodee suggested.  
"Yeah but if she's never been there before then how will I know she'll like it?" He pointed out. Chibodee was quiet.  
"That's a good question. Maybe you should just stay there." He answered. Domon let out a quick sigh.  
"You're suppose to be helping me here, Chibodee."  
"Well I'm thinking. Maybe if I spent more time with Rain then I could come up with something." He joked but knew Domon wouldn't get it.  
"I don't even understand why people go on honeymoons anyway. It doesn't make any sense to me." Domon brought up. Chibodee was trying hard not to laugh at him on the other end but failed miserably.  
"Hey what's so funny?"  
"You are. You're such a fighter it's so obvious sometimes." There was another call coming in.  
"Well I gotta run, someone else is calling. I'll figure this out on my own." He ended his side of the conversation.  
"Suit yourself. Another romantic trip to the Guyana highlands for training. Poor Rain." Chibodee hung up after his sly remark. Domon would never do something that bad. He'd never hear the end of it from her. He answered the other call.  
"Hello?" He asked, expecting it to be Rain.  
"Ah, Domon Kashuu. Just the person I wanted to talk to." Karato's voice was easy to recognize.  
"Oh really. All right, what do you want?" Domon asked with an uninterested tone.  
"I need you to come down to my office in about two hours or so. It's very important." He requested.  
"What's it about?" Domon questioned. Karato let out a nervous laugh.  
"Oh, you'll find out when you get here. Talk to you later then." He hung up quickly. Akino was standing by. She noticed how relieved he seemed to be off the phone. He slumped in his chair.  
"So do you think he'll come?" She thought out loud. Karato couldn't help but smile at his success in being ambiguous.  
"Yes I have no doubt he will. After all we can't have any problems between nations, now can we?" He told her.  
  
-Two hours later- Domon was ushered into Karato's office where he took a seat in front of the desk. Karato hurried in once he knew Domon was waiting. He closed the door behind him and composed himself before taking a seat. The two of them never really did get along now that Domon thought about it. There was the whole thing during the tournament with Karato always reminding Domon why he was fighting. He also felt that Karato had known something about Ulube's motives the whole time. Although he couldn't prove that one. Domon leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. Karato was looking for something in the stack of papers on his desk. Domon didn't want to wait any longer.  
"So what's this all about, Karato? I thought we had settled everything between us." He started.  
"Yes well as much as I wish that were the case, there is one little problem that has come up." He remarked, suddenly finding what he needed. He cleared his throat before continuing.  
"This was a fax that arrived this morning." He handed it to Domon and continued explaining.  
"According to the Gundam Fight Manuel, since the sudden death of Wong, it is Neo-Japan's obligation to make sure his family is taken care of. There was suppose to be a legal transfer, declaring that our government would rule for the next four years. Although Wong didn't live to see the end of the tournament. There was an explosion at his office during the Battle Royal." The fax said almost the same thing he was saying to Domon.  
"So what does that have to do with me?" He demanded placing the page back on the desk.  
"Wong has one remaining family member who claims she will start a conflict between our nations unless we agree to her demands."  
"And what would that be?" Domon raised an eyebrow, still not very impressed with this story nor understanding why he had anything to do with it. Karato let out a sigh before explaining.  
"It was her father's final wishes that she would be betrothed to the winning fighter, whoever managed to beat Neo-Hong Kong, as long as it was suitable to her. And that is her demand." He said looking down. Domon was up immediately at that point.  
"What!" 


	2. The Storm

Chapter two-The Storm  
  
-Later that evening-  
"So Domon hasn't come home yet?" Rain asked into the phone.  
"That's right. I'm not sure where he is." Kyoji answered her. He had called her to check if Domon was over at her house.  
"Well if he shows up I'll definitely tell him to call you. And you said that Karato called there earlier looking for him?" She added. There had been a message on the answering machine when Kyoji came in from work that afternoon.  
"Yeah, and he mentioned something about Domon facing up to the truth, but I have no idea what he was talking about." Kyoji mentioned and there was an awkward pause. He finally spoke up again.  
"Thanks for your help Rain. I guess I'll talk to you later." And with that he ended the conversation. Rain hung up the phone and let out a long sigh. She was looking down at the invitations she was working on.  
"Oh Domon, you can't keep running off like this. You should know by now that I worry too much about you." She muttered quietly. She glanced out the window and noticed how dark the sky was getting. A thunder storm had been declared earlier that day. It wasn't a good time to go out. A couple of drops of water hit the window as the storm had already begun. Rain walked away from the window and went to turn the heat up in the house. A loud crack of thunder sounded more like a gunshot and caused her to jump. If she knew where Domon was then she wouldn't be so concerned over the weather.  
  
~~~  
  
Domon walked down one of the streets in the city closest to his home. No one was really out except for him. He had hoped the walking would clear his mind and help him to think of a way out of this predicament. It hadn't worked yet. A couple of drops of water hit him in the face. He cringed when he suddenly remembered the forecast for the day. A loud crack of thunder sounded off in the distance. He looked around and found an awning to sit under. He sat and just watched the weather got from bad to worse.  
'How am I going to get out of this? It doesn't make sense at all why this wouldn't come up till now.' He thought as lightning streaked across the sky. He looked down at the puddles that were forming at his feet.  
  
'And how am I suppose to tell Rain about this? She's worked so hard on this wedding, so asking her to postpone it wouldn't be right.' The idea of telling Rain any of this just made him feel sick to his stomach.  
  
'Wong didn't get killed during the Battle Royal. He came after me when I was trying to save Rain. Although that fact doesn't seem to matter anyway. But I doubt he would want things to end up like this. He didn't like me at all.' He reminded himself. It was true. He had overheard that conversation between Master Asia and Wong and it was evident then that he was disliked. Maybe it was because of Master Asia's favoritism towards Domon that caused Wong to become prejudiced. Whatever the reason, Domon knew that Wong would never want his only daughter with him.  
  
The more he thought about the whole situation the more the reality was setting in.  
"I'm gonna have to go to Neo Hong Kong again. That's the only way to get this resolved." He decided, still starring at the ground.  
  
~~~  
  
Karato was finishing up some final work for the day when Rain walked into his office unannounced. He looked up, surprised to see her there.  
"Where is Domon?" She demanded. He actually grinned at the question.  
"That's funny; I was hoping you would know that. No one has seen him for the past couple of hours." He told her. Akino walked in at that point.  
"Oh, um sorry Sir, she was too fast for me." She apologized.  
"Don't worry about it. Maybe Rain can even help us out." He answered. Rain gave him a questioning look.  
"What do you mean help you? With what?" She inquired. Akino came back into the conversation before he could answer Rain.  
"Also Sir, your car is here." She pointed out. He stood up from behind the desk and walked over to Rain.  
"We'll talk in the car then. I'll even drop you off at your house." He offered. He seemed to be acting overly friendly to her for some reason. She agreed anyway though. As long as she could find out what was going on. They reached the elevator and waited for it to get to their floor.  
"So you haven't spoken with Domon all day then?" Karato asked Rain as the elevator doors opened for them.  
"Kyoji was the one who called me to tell me Domon wasn't home yet." She explained. That was it as far as the discussion went. They got down to the lobby where Karato's driver was waiting. He led them to the car. Karato broke the silence between the two of them.  
"Well I just hope that you hear from him soon. I really need to speak to him again." He remarked as they reached the car.  
"Again?" Rain asked just as the driver opened the back door for them. When she went to get inside she stopped when a pair of dark eyes starred at her from inside. She backed away as Karato glanced in to see Domon sitting there. He narrowed his glare once Karato came into view.  
  
~~~ 


	3. The Confession

Chapter Three-The Confession  
  
Domon seemed unusually quiet to Rain on the way home. She was still waiting for Karato to explain what had transpired that day.  
"So what was this meeting about anyway?" She finally asked once they were on their way. Karato and Domon exchanged glances.  
"You mean you didn't tell her anything yet?" Karato asked. Domon had just assumed that Karato had told Rain the whole thing right before they found him.  
"Well in that case, I will explain everything to you Rain." That was when Domon wouldn't stand by silently anymore.  
"No you won't." He said sitting up in his seat. Rain looked over in shock as did Karato.  
"I am handling this by myself. I don't need you interfering, got that?" He added. Rain just wanted to know why everyone else seemed to be so annoyed with each other.  
  
"Very well then, I'll leave that to you. But you do realize how important it is that you cooperate with us?" The glare he got back was all the response Karato needed. The car finally pulled up to Rain's house. Rain got out first and went to unlock her front door. Domon continued to talk to Karato in a low tone. She glanced up to notice that the storm wasn't so bad now, although she felt drenched anyway. She decided to go inside and change into something warmer. While in her room, she heard the car door slam, louder then normal. She peaked through the blinds to see Domon standing by the curb and the car driving off. She headed out to the living room just as Domon came in and closed the front door. He removed his damp cape and turned towards Rain. As he turned to face her, he was greeted by a very concerned look. He hated that look and quickly glanced down as he took his boots off.  
"Domon...?" Rain started and he quickly headed over to the couch. "Please talk to me." She added going over as well. They both sat down together. Domon turned away from her. He closed his eyes, trying to think of what to say. She leaned against his arm. He finally turned towards her and took her hand.  
  
"Rain.., what would you think if I suggested us eloping?" He asked her. She was soo confused by his question.  
"But why? There's no reason to. Beside we've already done so much planning. It wouldn't make sense to just elope." She answered him. His expression seemed to grow sadder. He leaned into her hair before speaking again.  
"Ra..in, I'm...I'm suppose to go to Neo Hong Kong tomorrow." He told her. She didn't say anything back knowing it would only make this harder for him to tell her. "They expect me to marry Wong's daughter." He finally said it. Rain's breath caught in her throat. She didn't know what to say. They had come soo far. Now it all seemed in vain only for it to end like this. Why weren't they told about this sooner? She pushed away from him suddenly.  
"No, it's not right." She declared turning from him. She crossed her arms, trying desperately to hold back her tears. Domon had said some pretty bad things to her in the past, but she would have never guessed something like this would ever come up. She felt Domon's hands on her shoulders as he tried to comfort her. She shook him off quickly. "Don't, please." She pleaded. "I don't want this to be true." She spoke softly. Domon looked down, not sure what to do for her.  
  
"I won't go then. There has to be a way out of this." He said, also speaking quietly. He hated making her so upset. Especially over something he couldn't control. At least in the past he could apologize for being insensitive but not now. "Rain, I'm doing the best I can here." He added. She was still quiet though. He didn't know what else to say. Rain finally let it out.  
"This isn't fair!" She shouted and turned around. She hit him with her fists as angry tears streamed down her cheeks. "Who do they think they are?" She demanded. Her anger was starting to melt away as she started to sob. Domon put his arms around her. She cried even harder into his shirt, making it more wet then before.  
"I'm sorry, Rain." He admitted but it didn't stop her tears. After a while she finally calmed down enough to speak again. She wiped her eyes and looked up at him with a resolve look.  
"I'm going too then." She told him. She was expecting the surprised look on his face.  
"Why would you want to go?" He asked her back. She shook her head.  
"Because I'm determined to meet this girl. If she really thinks she can just get away with this she's got another thing coming. I won't go along so easily." She explained now getting her barrings together. Domon had never heard her talk like this before. But she was right; there was no point in doing nothing. He reluctantly nodded in agreement.  
  
~~~ 


	4. To Neo Hong Kong

Chapter Four-To Neo-Hong Kong  
  
The next morning they headed for earth along with Karato and Akino. As much as Domon didn't want either of them there, he couldn't keep them from coming. Nothing was said between the four of them the whole trip. When they landed in Neo Hong Kong, there was a limo waiting for them. Karato was talking to the driver as Rain quickly slid in next to Domon. For some reason she felt nervous about meeting Wong's daughter. She wondered if Domon was feeling the same way, although she couldn't tell just by looking at him. He just silently stared out the window. The car stopped outside of a large building. In fact it was one of the biggest ones in the city. They walked up the stairs to the lobby.  
  
Who would have ever guessed there was such an amazing place still left on the earth. There were golden chandeliers and deep red carpet inside. In the center of the lobby there was an elevator encased in glass. While Domon and Rain took in their surroundings Karato found out which floor to go to. He cleared his throat before telling them. "We're to head up to the 20th floor. There's an office at the end of the hallway when we get there." He explained and led the way. The ride up seemed to take forever. Domon was becoming edgy by this point. He just wanted this over, now. He watched at the numbers over the door slowly changed until they had reached the 20th floor. The elevator opened and they walked down the hallway to a pair of double doors.  
  
The office was just as elegant as the rest of the building. In front of a large desk were two couches and a coffee table. Domon was hoping they wouldn't have to wait long but just as he took his seat, the double doors opened and a young lady walked in with two servants. One of the servants carried a tray with a tea set on it. Rain regarded the girl as she walked around to sit at the desk.  
  
She had to be maybe a year younger then Rain although she acted very mature. She had dark hair that came to the middle of her back and was wearing a teal business suit with a long skirt. It didn't seem to matter though how well this young women carried herself, she was in some way Rain's competition. She looked over at Domon. He continued to look down, not making eye contact with anyone. He wouldn't even look at his so-called betrothed.  
  
"Well I suppose it would be best to introduce myself. Although I'm sure you already know." The young lady started. "I am Linhe Yunfah and am pleased to meet all of you. I wished I had gotten the chance to meet with you during the tournament last year but my father wouldn't allow me to stay in the city." She added. Karato went around with their introductions, but he named Rain as just Domon's crew member from the Gundam Fight. She didn't appreciate him belittling her. Linhe's one servant that stayed behind handed her some papers. She glanced over them then looked up. "Um, if you don't mind, I'd like to speak with Domon privately." She requested in a small voice. Karato nodded in agreement. Akino and Rain followed him out. Domon watched Rain leave until she was out of sight. Linhe's servant exited the room as well, closing the door behind him. Domon went to face her, when he noticed she was starring at him. He arched an eyebrow at her. "What?" He finally asked. She just kept smiling and shook her head. "I know you really don't like me." She started, catching him off guard. She stood up at walked towards the large window behind her.  
"Five years ago when Neo Hong Kong won, that was when my father decided that I should marry anyone who was able to defeat us in the next tournament. As long as I approved of the fighter." She explained to him. Domon didn't want to come across angry so he took a minute to reply.  
"Yeah but you could always get out of this, can't you?" He brought up. She shook her head and turned toward him.  
"Unfortunately, I do like you though. I watched you win all your fights and wanted you to win even more then my own country. And even though my father really didn't seem all that impressed with you I want to stick to the contract that was previously made up." She admitted. Now he didn't hesitate at all.  
"Well that might be fine for you but it's not for me. If there was such a contract, the other countries had every right to know and let their fighters be aware of it. You can't tell people they have to do something they didn't even know about." He complained loudly. She actually laughed at his statement which caused him to become even angrier.  
"You are right. I can't make you do anything, but if you want there to be peace between the two countries then I suggest you get use to the idea." She said, only proving how much she really was Wong's daughter.  
"Well I can't marry you cause I am already engaged." Domon blurted out. He wasn't going to tell her that except as a last resort but it seemed like the right time to say it. The fact didn't change her expression at all.  
"So, that doesn't matter. If I have to start a war over this I am more then willing to. And in the end, everyone will be mad at you and not me." She grinned maliciously taking her seat again.  
  
~~~  
  
Domon and Rain were shown to their suit. It had a main sitting room with a small kitchen and two bedrooms on opposite sides. They had a view from the top of the building. Apparently they were not permitted to leave though. Domon walked over to the window and watched the people below, walking by. Rain set her suitcase down in front of one of the bedroom doors and walked over to him. "So what did she say to you?" She inquired waiting for him to turn around. He just continued to look outside. Rain kept waiting for a response. "She really is willing to kill soo many people over this. How selfish can someone actually be?" He spoke softly. He recalled one of the last things she said to him.  
'"I require you and the rest of your crew to remain here as my guests. Tonight we will have a dinner as a welcoming. At least get to know me before you've decided you're not interested."' She had said.  
  
"I'm going to be looking over this contract she keeps talking about. There has to be some loop hole in it." Rain mentioned. Domon cringed at a sudden thought.  
'What if there isn't any way out of this though. What if this does start a war? No member of the Shuffle Alliance would ever be the reason behind something like this. We're suppose to keep things the way they are. Can I really shame the King of Hearts name over this? Is it really worth it?" He was pulled back to reality as Rain put her hand on his shoulder and waited for him to take hers in his own. She could tell he was thinking a lot about this and wouldn't make a decision lightly. "Domon, I know we can get through this." She said positively. He reached up to touch her hand. "Rain...but what if this does result in a battle, and many people could end up dying. Even you. How could I ever..." He stopped, trying not to think about it. He released her hand and walked over to his room and closed the door. He just didn't want to deal with this anymore.  
  
~~~ 


	5. Dinner Party

Chapter Five-Dinner Party  
  
Hours passed and one of the servants came in to announce dinner would be ready in about a half an hour. Also that they should dress informal for it. Rain wasn't expecting anything fancy but got up and headed for her room to change. She found some grey slacks and a light blue shirt to wear. After about twenty minutes she headed across the living room to knock on the other bedroom door. "Domon, are you ready yet?" She asked, waiting patiently for him to come out. "Go away, I'm not going." He declared rudely. She slowly opened the door. He was sitting on the bed with his back to her.  
"Are you feeling okay? You're not sick or anything are you?" She asked curiously.  
"No, I just don't want any of their hospitality. It's that simple." He answered flatly. Rain walked over and sat down next to him. He didn't say anything else nor did he turn her way.  
"Yah know I was thinking about it and maybe if you just told her that you were already engaged then maybe she'd back off?" She suggested.  
"I already tried that. She didn't seem very impressed with the fact." His tone got lower suddenly. He finally looked over at her and noted how nice she looked. He reached for her left hand and pulled at her engagement ring.  
"Domon..?" She objected as he placed it on her other hand. Why had he done that? It actually scared Rain. Was he changing his mind now? Because of this stupid betrothal? Once he was done he looked up at her seriously.  
"And I don't want her to know you're the one I really want to be with. That might give her a reason to dislike you. If you're just my partner from the Gundam Fight, then you're not a threat to her, okay?" Despite the look he was giving her, his tone was actually kind. She nodded in agreement and relief.  
"Okay, but you better tell Karato too. I don't think he's good with secrets." Rain mentioned. "And please come to dinner, I don't want to go by myself." She pleaded. He let out a sigh and finally conceded with a nod. They headed down together, trying their best not to look like a couple.  
  
~~~  
  
They got down to the lobby and headed for the dining hall. Domon stalked in first as Rain came in a couple of steps behind him, to make it look less suspicious. Linhe was there waiting and rushed over as soon as they entered.  
"Oh there you are. I was starting to worry that you wouldn't show up." She said way too cheerfully and grabbed Domon by the arm, to lead him to the table. He looked helplessly at Rain and let out a noise that sounded like a low growl. If this girl wasn't such a threat to Rain's happiness she'd probably laugh at the sight but instead she just shook her head. The night droned on and on. Spending more time with Linhe didn't make Domon like her anymore. She was soo self absorbed, just like Wong. And it was like being around his own fan club too. She kept talking about the finals and how amazing it was getting to watch them and blah blah blah. Domon stifled a yawn and glanced up at the clock. It was now going for nine. Was this torture ever going to end, he wondered looking over at Rain. She had kept to herself the whole evening. He couldn't remember her saying two words during the meal. He thought that to be kind of odd for her.  
  
"Domon, are you listening?" Linhe asked loudly, getting his attention.  
"Uh, sure." He responded, trying not to sound like he was lying. He continued to watch Rain.  
"So anyway, I thought it was so great the way they had the Final on Lantow Island. I mean that way only the Gundams in that specific area can participate in the final battle." Linhe was bragging. Rain perked up finally when she heard that. "Excuse me. So you're saying that even if Gundam managed to get in there during the fight, that Gundam would be considered a finalist?" Rain inquired in a small voice. Linhe wasn't expecting any questions and glanced over.  
"Well yes, as the rules state it. But it's not like anyone could get on the island after the fight began anyway. Remember there's a barrier?" She responded in a patronizing tone. Rain smiled innocently and laughed.  
"Oh of course, how silly of me to forget." She answered and continued to smile to herself. Domon had no idea what Rain was up to. She stood shortly after that and excused herself.  
"It is getting late and I'm still tired from the ride here." She told them. Domon really didn't want her to leave. Karato cut into the conversation as well.  
"Yes I suppose I will retire for the evening as well." Akino seemed to agree with that idea. Domon went to join them but was stopped by Karato.  
  
"Now, don't let us spoil your fun, why don't you stick around and get to talk more with Miss Yunfah?" He suggested although it was obviously not a suggestion but an order. Domon never liked orders.  
"I'm just as tired as the rest of you, yah know." He mentioned back. Linhe grabbed his arm, pulling him back down to his seat.  
"It's not that late. Besides we've barely spent any time alone." She brought up. That was not a bad thing in Domon's mind. He unwillingly conceded as he watched the rest of the Neo-Japan crew leave him behind. Once they were really alone, Linhe stood and pulled Domon by the hand.  
"Come on, let's go somewhere else." She decided. Domon gave her a questioning look.  
"Where else?" He asked as she dragged him away from the table.  
  
~~~ 


	6. Rain's Plan

Chapter Six- Rain's Plan  
  
Rain knocked softly on Akino's door. She finally answered and let Rain inside. "This is a surprise. Did you need something?" Akino noted. Rain didn't waste anytime but got straight to the reason why she was here. "I wanted to know if you repaired Rising Gundam after the finals." She brought up. Akino tilted her head some in confusion. She had no idea what Rain would want to know any of this. "Well yes actually we did repair it even though it was damaged extensively." She replied. "Does anyone else know about the repairs that were needed?" Rain said back. "No, Karato was too busy at the time and no one else was around. Why, what's going on?" "Just do me a favor and don't say anything about the repairs then okay? I think I have an idea on how to get us out of this mess." She responded, knowing full well that after that evening none of them were very fond of Linhe Yunfah. Akino nodded back quietly.  
  
~~~  
  
"Now isn't this so much better?" Linhe asked Domon as they went into her private sitting room. Domon glanced around at the over-decorative room. It was too fancy for him. "Yeah I guess." He answered and was pulled over to the couch. She gave him a content smile. "Now what?" He asked in an irritated tone. "I'm just really happy to be around you. Nothing wrong with that is there?" She remarked moving closer to him and placed his arm around her shoulders. That annoyed him as well. He quickly moved his arm away. "You're so uptight." She joked. He stood up and turned to her. "Look, I'm really tired so if you don't have anything specific to discuss, like leaving me alone, I'm going to bed." He declared and there was nothing she could do to stop him.  
"Fine, better enjoy that freedom while you can." She muttered but he heard her anyway and turned back.  
"Whatdya say?" He demanded.  
"You heard me. It's quite simple, after the wedding you won't be able to just go when you want. But we'll have to work on that." She explained. Domon grit his teeth.  
  
"Hey, yah know you can't just go around telling people what to do. And if you think I'm like some pet for you to train you're wrong. You have yet to actually give me any reason as to why I would even agree to this at all." She was really starting to bother him and he was going to let her know what she was getting into. Rain was the only person who could deal with him whenever he was like this. She looked down; she seemed to actually be upset. But that was a good thing. Then maybe she wouldn't like him so much anymore. The next thing he heard though, completely threw him off. She started laughing.  
"What are you laughing about, now?" He said back.  
"You're such a typical fighter. They're all the same. But I'm not concerned with it at all, in fact, I'm use to it. I don't really care what you think of me anyway. I don't think you want to start a whole war over this so you will go through with it." She grinned at how powerless he was. Domon turned away from her and let out an angry growl as he walked out of the room.  
  
He made it back to his suite only to notice Rain wasn't there. "I wonder where she could have gone." He mentioned and decided to sit down on the couch and wait for her. But exhaustion quickly set in and he fell asleep before she got back. Rain entered the room a couple minutes later and found him there. She wanted to wake him up to tell him what she had discovered but decided to wait till morning. And besides she still had some researching to do.  
  
~~~  
  
Early the next morning, there was a loud knocking. Domon wearily got up from the couch and headed to the door. It was one of Miss Yunfah's servants again. "Miss Yunfah requests you in her office as soon as possible." Came the message. Domon was going to reply but the servant left once he had finished. Domon was getting tired of this quickly. He headed for the elevator and went down. When he got to her office he noticed three other people there that he had never met before. The one person looked like a judge of some kind. Domon could feel his anger rising.  
"What's going on?" He quickly demanded.  
"Oh hi, we were waiting for you." Linhe mentioned walking over to him. "See, I am getting bored waiting for you to make a decision so I decided that we'd just have a small ceremony in here." She explained.  
"What is your problem? I already told you I'm not doing this." He answered. She actually glared at him.  
"You'd better get use to the idea; otherwise I'll have no other choice then to send my troops to Neo-Japan." She threatened. Domon didn't have anything to come back with.  
  
~~~ 


	7. Stop the Wedding

Chapter Seven-Stop the Wedding  
  
Rain had heard someone knocking at the door of their suite a few minutes earlier but didn't get up. By now though she was up and dressed. She hurried out to see if Domon was awake but he was gone. She hurried out into the hallway and looked around. No one was out there either. She went back to her room and got her folder of papers and went to look for him. He had to be somewhere in the building. At the elevator she saw one of the maids and asked her if she's seen him.  
"Oh yes, I think he was going to see Miss Yunfah. That was about ten minutes ago." She told her. The elevator doors opened and Rain went down a couple of floors to check the office. When she got in front of the closed door, she didn't hear anything inside. "So where could they be then?" She thought out loud. She knocked just to make sure and opened the door slightly. "Hello? Is anyone in here?" She called out. Domon turned around quickly somewhat relieved to see Rain there. But then he also felt bad for her though. The so-called wedding had started but they hadn't gotten to their vows yet. Linhe turned and smiled.  
  
"Oh look, another witness." She mentioned. Rain was shocked once she realized what was happening but quickly got her barrings together. "I'm sorry but this wedding has been cancelled." She said in a sharp tone. "Oh really?" Linhe answered, arching an eyebrow. Domon even looked at her confusingly. Had Rain come up with some way out? Karato ran in after Rain. He glanced around, trying to catch his breath. "Rain what are you doing? What's going on here?" He asked just as confused as everyone else. She opened the file she brought along and placed it on Linhe's desk. "See for yourself. Rising Gundam was at Lantow Island during the finals." She started. Linhe glanced down and noted several pictures from that date on the island and amazingly enough Rising Gundam was in them. She sneered and turned back to Rain.  
  
"So what? Why should I care?" She said back. Rain smiled at her slightly. "Because no one defeated Rising Gundam in the Battle Royal. So you have a draw." Rain pointed out. "But then that would mean Domon isn't the winner at all? Why are you pointing this out now? That means Neo-Japan isn't head of the colonies." Karato said irritated by the facts.  
"Yes it is. See I was the one who was fighting with Rising Gundam." Rain told him. Domon was starting to catch onto what she was getting at. Linhe smirked at her still.  
"Too bad you can't have more then one Gundam Fighter representing a country." She said back.  
"Unfortunately for you the rules never state that." Rain came back with. Linhe grit her teeth and turned to Domon.  
"Then you have to fight her. I demand that this be settled." She ordered. Domon crossed his arms in front of him and shook his head.  
  
"No, I could never fight Rain. Besides I don't have my Gundam here anyway." He answered. Linhe gasped in shock.  
"You can't forfeit." She said. Rain couldn't help but smile. Linhe glared over at Karato.  
"You have to make them fight." She demanded. Karato crossed his arms as well and thought about it for a minute.  
"Actually I win either way, so I really don't have to make them do anything." He responded. It was about time he helped somehow. Linhe couldn't believe what was happening. She had been so close to getting her way.  
"And if you try to start a war now, it will be on your hands and not ours." Karato added. Linhe finally let out a sigh in defeat.  
"Very well, you are free to leave." She conceded.  
  
Shortly after that, the Neo-Japan crew left Neo Hong Kong. But Rain and Domon didn't head up to the colony along with Karato and Akino. They remained on earth to find a quiet place to elope. Then Domon decided they would go to Neo-Canada for their honeymoon since Rain seemed to enjoy being there the last time. They just wanted to get away from everyone else.  
  
**Fin**  
  
Writers note-And that's fin for real people! ::sweatdrop:: I am officially out of ideas for these characters. I love getting reviews I only wish to not get anymore requests for stories. My brain is hurting. And yes I am joking although I am out of ideas. But if someone out there feels I need to write more and has like a detailed outline of a plot then I would consider it. Anyway hope everyone enjoyed the story, and those who didn't... oh well get over yourselves. ^_^ Oh yeah and the Neo-Canada thing was because Rain wanted to do sightseeing there in that episode and didn't get to. I wasn't talking about the whole taken as a hostage thing. Also it could be considered the first place that we all saw Domon actually showing he cared about her safety. Aww! Bunch of fluff, hehe. 


End file.
